Sensors using carbon-based elements can be used to detect the flow or pressure of a liquid. For example, a sensor using carbon nanotubes can be exposed to water. When water flows across the surface of the nanotubes, the flow induces a flow of current in the direction the water flows. In addition, a sensor using a carbon-based membrane suspended over a cavity in a substrate can be used to sense the pressure of gasses or liquids that contact the membrane. Typically, sensors using carbon-based elements are constructed using a substrate, a carbon-based element, such as carbon nanotubes, and two electrodes located on the outer edges of the carbon-based element. In use, the carbon-based element and the electrodes are immersed in the liquid or gas that will be monitored. However, sensors using carbon-based elements may not be useful for many applications. The carbon-based elements and electrodes of these sensors are fragile when used in demanding conditions. Yet in order to measure flow or pressure, the sensors expose the carbon-based element to the material to be monitored. And when the sensors using carbon-based elements are exposed to environments in which solids exist and/or include significant amounts of heat/cold, the sensors may not operate reliably.